


HP Drabble

by Tori_L_C



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_L_C/pseuds/Tori_L_C
Summary: This is a short drabble introduction, to a story idea I had, that I wrote while volunteering in the summer. It is my first time really writing anything so any feedback would be really useful.





	HP Drabble

The air was crisp and biting as he made his way to the sturdy front door of his target’s house. A smirk could be seen in the curve of his mouth as he relished in the end of the hunt. As if they could truly hide from me. 

Killing the father was easy, too easy. The fool didn’t even have his wand in his hand as he attempted to bar the way. One quick incantation and his eyes became lifeless. Now, onto the next. Blasting through the door was all it took to locate them; no wards, no traps, it was all so easy considering how long it had taken to find them. The woman begged and pleaded, but the dark figure was unmerciful and cut her down, with no hesitation. Nothing could stand in his way now. 

The hooded figure stepped closer to his true target, gazing down into the cot at two pairs of tear-filled eyes. He hesitated, two pairs of eyes? No matter, this unexpected addition would not alter his plans. 

“Avada Kedavra.”

A blinding flash of green light, and an unearthly scream filled the night air; before all was silent and dark once more.


End file.
